It is known that retail and wholesale stores, such as convenience stores, drug stores, grocery stores, discount stores, and the like, require a large amount of shelving both to store product and to display the product to consumers. In displaying product, it is desirable for the product on the shelves to be situated toward the front of the shelf so that the product is visible and accessible to consumers. In the case of coolers or refrigerators that are used to store and display such products as soft drinks, energy drinks, bottled water, and other bottled or canned beverages, it is desirable for these products to also be situated toward the front of the shelf and visible and accessible to the consumers.
To accomplish this placement of product, known systems may include inclined trays or floors that through gravity will cause the product to move toward the front of the shelf. Many of these systems include floors or shelves made of a plastic material such as polypropylene that due its low coefficient of friction permit the product to easily slide along the inclined floor or surface. However, over time, these surfaces can become obstructed with debris or sticky substances that inhibit the product from properly sliding, sometimes causing several products to tip over thus blocking additional product from moving to the front of the shelf.
Other systems include the use of a pusher system to push the product toward the front of the shelf as the product at the front of the shelf is removed. The known pusher systems are typically mounted to a track and include a pusher paddle and a coiled spring to urge the product forward. Occasionally, as the system is used, and over time, the track becomes obstructed with dirt or sticky materials that hinder the proper operation of the pusher system in the track. In addition, depending on the size, shape and weight of the product to be merchandised, the known pusher paddles may occasionally tip or bend backwards, thereby causing a binding of the pusher mechanism in the track. In those situations, the pusher mechanism may not properly push product toward the front of the shelf. The present invention is directed at improving upon existing merchandising systems by providing a trackless pusher system that works with gravity-fed merchandise systems (i.e., inclined shelves or trays) and non-gravity-fed merchandise systems.